Mobile networks are undergoing rapid changes with the deployment of new technologies. This fosters the introduction of many varieties of devices. Any data, voice or application utilizes resources on both the mobile device and the network. Hence it is important that adequate performance analysis of the device/network is done during and after the development of device, network and mobile applications. Current performance analysis tools for devices on a live network consists of manual tests or tests that only looks at the performance statistics from the highest level (application) on the device. Often these tests are done using a specially modified version of the device, which creates performance inconsistencies when compared to unmodified consumer devices